Plush Mario
Entrance What do you want to do? Plush Mario appears with his wife, Plush Rosalina and asks her what she wants to do as one of them enter the battlefield. Special Attacks Plush Mario Neutral B - Slapping Plush Mario will beat an opponent. The closer they are, the more damage, they’ll get. Side B - Fire Mario Plush Mario will transform into Fire Mario and shoot a fireball at an opponent. Use this for flame damage like in Mario’s Neutral B. Up B - Magical Remote Plush Mario will get the remote and teleports to the nearest platform. Opponents caught in the blast radius will take damage. Down B - Switch Out Plush Mario will switch out to Plush Rosalina. Plush Rosalina Neutral B - D-Money Plush Roaslina will summon her ex-boyfriend, D-Money and he will punch the nearest opponent. Side B - Throwing Stuff Plush Roaslina will throw a random item from the SML series. The heavier the item is, the more damage they’ll recieve. Up B - Parent UFO Plush Roaslina will get in her parents’ UFO. You can only move horizontally. Opponents who touch the UFO will take damage. Down B - Switch Out Plush Rosalina will switch out to Plush Mario. Both Final Smash - Runover Plush Mario & Rosalina will run over the opponents with their car. The hitbox is massive KO Sounds TBA Taunts Plush Mario Up Taunt:You’re a bad boy! Side Taunt:STOP IT! Down Taunt:(As Titototter Mario) Meatballs! Plush Rosalina Up Taunt:You're a liar! Side Taunt:(Looks at Luma) Down Taunt:(Dances to the Bunny Do) Victory Options + Failure/Clap Option #1:(Fourth wall breaking) Option #2:Plsuh Mario:DIE (OPPONENTNAME)! Option #3:Plush Rosalina:I think we should let the losers decide. Option #4 (Only when teamed with Jeffy):Plush Rosalina:Jeffy, we’re so glad you’re okay! Lose/Clap:(Plush Mario is depressed and Plush Rosalina is crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros TBA Cons TBA Symbol SuperMarioLogan's channel icon Victory Music John Deley - Bumper Tag Kirby Hat Plush Mario's hat and Plush Rosalina's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Serena & Friends' Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Plush Mario! Plush Rosalina! Plush Mario! Plush Rosalina! Plush Mario! Plush Rosalina!" Lawl Food TBA Pawlette Swaps TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winners (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha) Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Human Category:2 characters with 1 hitbox Category:Tag Team Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Adult Category:Plush Characters Category:Plush Category:Scrapped Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters